


Galanthus Memories

by ChibiTsukiHikari



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Child Neglect, F/M, Future Mpreg, Jack will always be Uke, M/M, Neglect, Past Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, past suicide attempts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTsukiHikari/pseuds/ChibiTsukiHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to the attention of the other Guardians that Jack is left weakened and unsafe during the warmer months, they appoint a new temporary dwelling for him to go to. Perhaps a home perhaps not; can bonds bloom where there were none?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Icy translucent breaths of frost danced across window panes in intricate patterns as nimble pale bare feet danced, balancing gracefully on the electrical wires in an invisible but very well practiced tight rope act.

As long as he could remember he'd been alone. 

Invisible to the naked eye, quite literally too mind you. 

__Several lone stragglers bundled up in various different degrees of hats, scarves, mittens, and earmuffs darted as fast as they could toward their homes, cars, or different shops on the main street below._ _

__He watched them silently from above his eyes wary with an aged sort of longing with a touch of bitterness that given different circumstances should never appear on a face of someone so youthful looking._ _

___After all this time, after three hundred long years of being by himself it was a little more than hard to remember that he wasn't so alone anymore. ____ _

____Long slender well callused fingers gripped tightly around the very middle of the long wooden ice coated crook in his hand as he twirled it around instantly kicking up the northern winds and dozens of flurries of snow._ _ _ _

_____I mean he'd always had the north wind by his side, a comforting cool icy breeze that kept him a float and feeling safe on the inside, but... ____ _ _ _

______The remaining travelers on the street let out yelps of surprise and discomfort as many tugged at their scarves and coats to protect themselves from the brute force of the unpleasant gusts of wind beginning to wail around them._ _ _ _ _ _

______Letting out a forlorn sigh, cerulean blue eyes darted around cautiously then upwards out of pure habit to the dark white storm cloud covered sky; where the glistening glittering silhouette of the moon's half crescent body poked through the trees into view as a smattering of clouds half covered it's beauty._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Not much had changed at first after saving a major holiday. ____ _ _ _ _ _

_________But it soon took it's toll on him. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Having fought against nightmare shadows, facing off with Pitch, and becoming a Guardian of childhood; well it was all pretty much overwhelming for him, and that was putting it lightly! ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Biting his lip some he hugged the staff to his chest like a life line in a comforting manner before letting out a deep breath as he took a flying leap of a nose dive off the wires._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Closing his eyes tightly he shuddered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He heard the springing bounce of the wires above and behind him, and waited a moment as his body kept dropping downward, before the he suddenly felt the northern wind whistle worriedly at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Wisps of wind wrapped and cradled around him like a parent's embrace, it held him gently as it carried him safely into the very core of the storm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Shards of ice and flurries of snow whirled around him in the millions pelting his body but leaving no harm behind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Chuckling weakly he finally opened his eyes slowly, “It's alright old friend...I'm just tired I guess. Nothing to worry about, thanks though, I think you're just about the only one who worries about me anymore...”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The wind whined in a sort of affectionate crooning but reprimanding whistle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________His chapped lips twitched into the ghost of a wary but small smile, “Alright, alright! I should get going anyway, I'll never hear the end of it from Bunny if I show up late to the meeting again anyways.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Darting through the clouds leaving wispy trails behind as he went his body rose above the storm effortlessly as he made his way toward the North Pole._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________\-------------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The comforting warm scents of cinnamon, chocolate, and peppermint blanketed the four mythical infamous fabled four with their delicious aromas which hung heavy in the air of Santoff Claussen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Snow and ice rattled and pelted at the near by window making chink noises against the glass._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They all sat at a round beautifully carved wooden table in four out of five equally lovely matching chairs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________One chair having been left very empty._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Red and green clad elves jingled about crazily back and forth where ever you wished to step; in a great mighty tug of war over half a dozen half eaten colorfully frosted holiday sugar cookies, snicker doodles, and gingerbread men._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Half of the baked goods which if not all of had mysteriously found their way off the main plate that was seated at the very center of the table in the globe room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Hundreds of thousands of little gold glowing dots lit up the sphere of the miniature world showing off with pride all of the little believers of earth, alive and very much safe from harm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Sniffing the air with a show of extreme distaste at all of the sugary sweetness mingling the air, the gray and white pooka agitatedly thumped his right furry foot against the floor absently from where he was sitting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“So when is frostbite gracin' us with his almighty presence anyways? We've been here fer over a ruddy hour and the lazy drongo still hasn't shown up.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________North sighed as he took a large gulp of eggnog before breaking out into a beaming grin at his grumpy companion, “Jack is chock full of free spirit Bunny! Is surprise he shows up at all for meetings! Da?  
We should be being grateful for any interactions with him; poor boy is skittish like newborn reindeer on first legs!” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“It's getting late, I wonder where Jack is...” Murmured Tooth as her beautiful dragon fly like wings fluttered nervously behind her as she hovered by one of the workshop windows frowning and biting her lip anxiously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Jack is very fragile Toothie in mind, he just puts up mask of smiles to make us forget that.” North inputs after a moment of silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She sadly as some of her fairies twittered excitedly at the mere mention of Jack's name before swooning, “I had hoped Jack would have warmed up to us a bit more by now...”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Sandy was half asleep in his chair his hand holding a mug of hot chocolate that was precariously tipping closer and closer to being poured all over the floor with each nod of his slumber._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________North tapped the little star shaped haired man's shoulder, “Sandy! Hot chocolate is best enjoyed while awake, Da? You will be dropping it all over floor soon if you keep falling asleep my friend.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Blinking owlishly the sandman looked around curiously as he then spotted the still empty chair across the table with a frown on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Shimmery gold sleep sand formed into a snowflake and then a question mark over his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Frowning the pooka huffed in aggravated annoyance, “Exactly mate! He ain't here that's fer bloody sure. I dun have the time tah be wastin' just sittin' waitin' fer an ungrateful lil bludger that ain't ever gonna show.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Now, now Bunny see here! There is no need to be so cranky. Here have more eggnog, Da?” North said as he wagged a finger at his furry friend while pouring him more of the cool beverage._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Bunny snorted and rubbed his face, “I dun wan' anymore eggnog! I wan' tah actually do somethin' productive insteada' waitin' fer frostbite tah get his pasty pale arse here from who knows ruddy where!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Before North could open his mouth to say anything in response, a cold chill of wind suddenly blew open one of the many workshop windows sending shivers throughout the whole room's company._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“So I suppose that means that you're mad then huh long ears?” Came the cheeky tell tale voice that could only ever belong to the winter sprite known as Jack Frost._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Gliding through the window with ease Jack landed on the floor, his bare feet skirting the smooth stone flooring as if he were merely floating over it instead of actually touching it completely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________A shit eating grin quirked his pale pink lips upwards, as he leaned with a cat like laziness against his hooked staff, “Did you really miss me that much that you had to throw a tantrum about it?” He winked and blew Bunny a kiss, “I'm absolutely touched, I knew you liked me!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________If the pooka could fluster he'd be a nice red color in either anger or embarrassment right now, or perhaps a lovely mixture of both._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Quickly getting onto his feet the Easter Bunny sputtered wildly as he got right in Jack's face their lips only a breath apart, he glared down at the grinning sprite, “Now you see here yah ruddy lil--”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________North cleared his throat and clapped his large hands together, “Friends! Fighting is for bad guys like Pitch! Not comrades!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________With that the bearded man walked over and lifted both Bunnymund and Jack into a huge bone crushing hug causing both the pooka and undead teen to be uncomfortably pressed together chest to chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Which consequentially caused both of their faces to smack into one another, making their mouths clumsily slot together like the wrong odd ends of puzzle pieces being smashed together by a frustrated toddler._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Tooth gasped and then flushed crimson before covering her eyes all the while poking her violet gaze around one or two of her fingers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The fairies around them squealed happily, save for one which was Babytooth who looked purely outraged._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The cossack not seeing the situation properly continued to embrace both of his friends until the pooka slammed his knee right between the poor Russian’s legs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________A choked groan issued from North's mouth as he suddenly let go of them both and sank to the floor moaning and cursing in his native tongue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jack fell backward onto his butt with a dazed shocked expression, his cheeks frosting over in a light blue colored blush as he simply just sat there and blinked dumbly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Bunny on the other hand darted away in leaps and bounds as if he'd been burned instead of kissed, “What in the bloody hell was that??! Are yah cracked in the head North?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Still not understanding what had truly occurred North groaned and stood up, “Was just hug! Honestly Bunny, I was not deserving of such harsh treatment!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Rubbing his face with his paw Bunny let out a calming breath, “Yah crazy son of a...”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Bunnymund!” Tooth chastised as she shook her head disapprovingly at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Quickly flying over to Jack she helped him up, “Are you alright Jack? You seem a bit paler than usual...” She tutted over him worriedly as she cupped his face in a motherly fashion with her tiny hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Chuckling weakly Jack rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “Um...yeah it's nothing to be concerned about Tooth, it was just a silly accident that's all!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He smiled reassuringly at her completely avoiding the heated emerald gaze of the pooka across the room that he felt on his person._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jack cleared his throat some, “Heh anyways I just remembered I promised Jamie I would stop by his house so I should probably be goi--”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________A growl hit the air in a deep rumble, “We've been waitin' here fer an hour and a half frostbite, least yah could do is sit yer skinny arse down and stay fer a bit.” Spoke the pooka gruffly as he stalked forward toward the winter sprite._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Hurriedly getting to his feet he picked up his fallen staff and leaned against it for comfort as he rubbed the back of his neck again nervously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“D'awww bun bun did you really wanna spend that much time with me? I could always stop by the Warren later if you're so jealous!” The winter sprite grinned slyly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The pooka simply sputtered again caught off guard by the new flirtatious teasing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He growled low in his throat making the toymaker to their right swiftly step in to defuse yet another fight, “I am agreeing with Bunnymund on this, you have only just arrived Jack. Here have some cookies and milk and stay for a while, Da?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Tooth hovered next to Jack and smiled hopefully at him, “Please Jack? We hardly ever get to see you lately, what with our jobs and all.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________North nudged Sandy again who had nodded off and was snoring off to the side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He blinked awake and began forming his golden sleep sand into fast un-followable shapes and messages, flashing between a snowflake, a heart, a rabbit, a toy, and then a tooth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________North let out a booming laugh and nodded excitedly, “That is correct Sandy my dear friend! We all care about you Jack! I am being very much worried about you, especially in warmer months.” North said as he thumped the slender winter sprite on the back a tad too roughly because Jack nearly lost his balance and fell forward._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Regaining his nimble footing quite easily and plastered on his usual mischievous grin, “Aww guys I'm fine, besides when it's warm back home I simply just go to a colder climate.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Tooth frowned and fluttered next to him touching his shoulder hesitantly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________After feeling him stiffen at the gesture she put her hand at her side her eyes saddening slightly, “Yes Jack we know that, but we also know that you get tired when your lake is unfrozen during the spring and summer months. We just don't want you getting hurt is all.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Bunny shifted where he leaned against the wall a frown marring his face, “Wait a tic, I've heard of winter sprites gettin' a bit weak in the knees around summer but never around spring time.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jack grinned a bit, “Guess I'm just special that way.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“But that would mean you helped us fight Pitch in yer weaker months?” The pooka asked trying to hide the wonder and worry out of his voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Laughing softly the winter sprite rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah well at first you didn't really gimme much of a choice, what with the whole Yeti’s and the sack incident. Not to mention you kinda threw me for a loop by appointing me a guardian.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Tooth's eyebrows furred worriedly, “No wonder you were so weak by the end of the battle, oh you shouldn't have been fighting at all! If only we'd realized...”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________North frowned as well, “That is settling it, Jack be staying with one of us during spring and summer months. I appoint self of course, only makes sense to do!” He grinned with a slap of his hand to his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Tooth pouted, “I suppose the Tooth Palace is a bit too warm...”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Um guys? Do I get a say in any of this?” Piped up Jack who looked a bit embarrassed and surprised._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“The Warren is the safest.” Murmured Bunnymund almost too soft for any of them to hear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jack's eyes widen slightly as he looked toward the pooka, who's eyes were staring at the ceiling as if in regret of even speaking out loud._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Warren is for spring things! Is too warm for Jack, is best he stay with me.” North boomed out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Frowning even deeper at the cossak, Bunny stood up straighter and glared at him, “I didn't see him complainin' 'bout the heat the last time he was there.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Is only smart to let Jack stay where it is cold, Da?” North snorted as if the Pooka wasn't thinking correctly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I don't know North, I think I actually agree with Bunnymund on this one. After Pitch's attack he's hiked up security quite a bit, and all you really have here are the Yeti's.” Tooth stated calmly, “He's also right, Jack didn't seem the least uncomfortable at the Warren.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Phil who was off to the side pouring more hot chocolate growled at this and stormed off grumbling Yettish._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Tooth looked sheepish, “I'm sorry...”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“See? The sheila knows whats best fer frostbite.” Bunny smirked out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The toy maker’s smile crumbled and he sighed, “Fine, but is up to Jack where he be wanting to stay!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Blinking at finally being allowed into the conversation about himself Jack grinned, “Well...the Pole is really cold and nice, but I'd have to pick the Warren.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yes see Pole is perfect place to sta--” North looked startled, “Warren?!?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Looking a bit smug Bunny let a grin pass over his face, “Ha, serves yah right fer earlier.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Bristling North crossed his arms in defeat with an unsatisfied look to him, “If that is what Jack is wanting, I suppose that it cannot be helped.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Tooth giggled, “Ohhh this is going to be wonderful, you two can finally bond properly!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Bunny looked startled, “Bond? Why would I wanna bond with frostbite?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The winter sprite's shoulders slumped some at this admission before he forced a smile, “Aww it's okay Tooth, he doesn't have to be my friend. He just has to make sure I don't faint into the color streams.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Tooth looked appalled by this, “Faint?! Bunny you look after him properly do you hear me?! If I find out he's been harmed in anyway I'll be very unhappy and stern with you!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She had her hands on her hips with what she probably thought was a reprimanding look on her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Snorting the spirit of spring sighed, “Yeah, Yeah, I won't let anythin' happen tah poor lil frostbite okay? He'll be safe and sound come fall, I promise.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Good, now Jack if you need anything you don't hesitate to tell Babytooth and I'll be right over.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Smiling some Jack nodded, “No worries! I'm sure I'll be just fine.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Babytooth took that moment to come over and twitter at him and rub her cheek against his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Laughing the winter sprite patted her head gently, “I'll be okay Babytooth, I'm just going to Bunny's not a dangerous mission or something!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Babytooth in turn glared heatedly in the pooka's direction, earning a confused look from said spring spirit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Well that settles that! Meeting adjourned.” North grinned despite his loss in where Jack would be staying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Let's get going then frostbite.” Bunnymund motioned for Jack to come closer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________His face frosting over in another blush Jack nodded before coughing into his hand, “Yeah...um sure...so what do I do hold onto your arm or somethi--”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The pooka didn't let him finish his sentence, he just scooped up the undead teen into his arms princess style electing a startled yelp from said sprite._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“O-Oiiii what gives!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“It'll be easier this way.” Bunny tapped the floor and a big hole appears underneath them leading to his many tunnels._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Waiiiiiiiii! Warn a guy will you?” Jack wailed as he clung desperately to Bunny's fur._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yah fly everywhere but this is what scares yah?” The Easter Bunny snorted, “Yer a riot.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I wasn't scared you just startled me! Now put me down I'm not a damsel in distress geez, if you wanted to hold me Bun Bun all you had to do was ask.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They land below in the tunnels the mossy green floor breaking their fall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He was dumped to the floor as soon as they were safe on the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Owwww....what gives?” Jack murmured as he rubbed his backside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yah wanted down so I let yah down.” Smirked the pooka as he walked forward._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Sighing Jack clung to his staff and followed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________At least he had somewhere to go now.. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________It wasn't the home he was hoping but maybe it could be eventually? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Who was he kidding everything good comes to an end... ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________I guess he'd make the most of it while it lasted. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. The Warren

The rich damp smell of earth and soil overwhelmed Jack's senses at first.

The winter sprite took a moment to wiggled his pale bare toes into the dirt beneath his feet before quickly following after the tall pooka who had continued to walk ahead.

The journey through the maze of tunnels took what seemed forever, and surely he'd have gotten lost on his own if he had tried to find his way by himself.

After a little while more they came to a stop at the entrance of the Warren.

Jack tilted his head in a mixture of confusion and curiosity, because now instead of an open cavern doorway as it had been once before; there now stood a large stone door with an array of oddly shaped runes and hieroglyphic like markings covering it from top to bottom. 

All of which were carved deep and etched with such care into the stone's surface that it seemed to be so much more than that of an artist's steady hand that had carved them. There was just something much more meaningful and mystic about them that left the mind wondering. 

Wide eyed the winter sprite looked it over in cautious appraisal and awe before blinking his eyes up toward the gray pooka hovering next to him.

Jack raised an eyebrow in question toward his companion.

Said pooka had been eying him out of the corner of his eye, his emerald gaze twinkling with badly concealed mirth and his muzzle twitching at the edges like he was laughing at a joke only he understood. 

“So we gonna just stare at the pretty new door all day long ears? Or are we gonna go in?” Jack half grinned half smirked at the guardian of Spring who in turn snorted and placed a paw on the middle of the stone doorway.

Dead center was a circular panel with a paw shaped marking that fit the outline of Bunny's outstretched appendage perfectly.

The door lit up in a beautiful glowing array of glistening forest green magic.

Which in turn spread to the runes and markings like wild fire; the glow flowed up the walls and into the ceiling above them almost like a miniature Aurora Borealis. 

The glowing light of the door gave off a thick blanket of warmth, in a mental hug of welcoming.

For a moment Jack stiffened as an unknown current of persistent magical energy that flowed and wove throughout his body from the door.

Dozens of goosebumps flooded his skin under his hoodie, he shivered at the feel of it all.

It hadn't been unpleasant, but startling very much so.

Nearly stumbling backward Jack held fast even tighter to his crook, “What in the name of moon was that?” 

Stifling a laugh Bunny merely continued to smirk as the sound of a dozen locks clicking open at once filled the air.

Disappearing the door dissolved into faint magic particles hanging lazily about the air around them like dancing fireflies.

Jack could almost swear he still felt it all still buzzing away underneath his skin wildly.

“That frostbite, was the new security wards lockin' on tah yer unique magical signature and deeming ye not a threat tah me or me Warren.” Explained the gray pooka as he grinned smugly before walking ahead into the lush green grass checking on several egglet plants on the way. 

“Well you could warn a guy!” Jack rolled his eyes and snickered to himself as he followed, absently looking around with a fond smile tugging at his pale lips, “For a guy who doesn't really like surprises much, you sure like dishing them out!” 

Huffing Bunnymund crossed his arms and stared down at Jack, “I guess yah just bring that part of me out then.” 

A few of the egg Sentinels moved toward the entrance of the Warren letting out a low droning humming chant of garbled lilting words Jack had never heard before.

What language was that he wondered, it didn't sound familiar in the very least and he'd been around the world quite a few times so he'd know.

Right before before his eyes the same glowing golden firefly looking magic then rose up out of the fields of the Warren rising up out of every budding flower and thriving plant; taking their energies seemingly before forming the new door locking the wards into place behind them.

“Whoa...you really amped up security huh? Guess you had no choice what with Pitch and all last Easter...” He trailed off and looked at the ground rubbing the back of his neck subconsciously.

Clearing his throat into his paw Bunny's ears twitched back against his head, he quickly tried to change the subject, “Well follow me then yah larrikin, if I leave you out here all by yer lonesome you'll end up fallin' in the color streams like that ruddy elf of North's.” 

“Oiiii I so would not! I'll have you know I'm very graceful and nimble on my feet Bun Bun! I kinda have to be with my job.” The winter sprite spun in a circle on his tip toes to prove his point and stared at the pooka grinning from ear to ear, “But geez long ears you make me sound kinda hopeless, I'm not a kid you know.”

Snorting in return Bunny just walked ahead, “I'm sure you'd find a way tah surprise me frostbite.”

The undead teen sighed and simply trailed behind him for a moment trying to gather the courage inside of him to continue his train of thought, “Jack.” 

“Eh, wah?” Bunny blinked back at him.

Clinging more to his staff he looked up into the Easter bunny's surprised emerald eyes, “J-A-C-K, my name is Jack. I don't think I've ever heard you call me by my name. Being called frostbite is kinda depressing and hurtful seeing as it can kill people. I mean I know I'm a winter spirit and you're a spring one but...you know never mind..forget I said anything.” He forced a smile that Bunny felt hurt to look at. 

It made the pooka feel an odd sort of uncomfortable twinge in his chest as Jack's hope minimized right before his eyes.

Regaining himself he rolled his eyes before staring down at the undead teen, “An callin' me long ears, and a bloody Kangaroo ain't bad enough mate? I thought we both used to callin' each other nick names.” 

Heaving a sigh he began to rock back on his heels some and smiled that same sad smile that he always does that doesn't quite reach his sapphire blue eyes, “Gahh I guess you're right huh? Silly me.” 

Turning with a graceful pivot of his foot he looked around more closely at everything.

The last time he'd been here had lead to disaster and he hadn't really appreciated the loveliness of it all before hand. 

Walking past Bunny he walked over to a beautiful big willow like tree, except the leaves were a mixture of lavenders and pinks, the trunk was a light mint green.

It smelled fruity and tickled at his nose a bit, but it felt almost right you know?

Kinda like...

His thoughts screeched to a halt.

Kind of like what he thought home might smell or be like.

But he didn't really have one of those.

At least he hadn't for a very, very long time.

Jack splayed his left hand across the base of the gnarls of the tree trunk it's self, making sure not to frost the surface at all he smiled softly this time close to a real one.

“This'll do.” The sprite spoke up loudly over his shoulder.

“Eh? It'll do fer what?” Was the confused response from Bunnymund who was now trekking forward toward him.

Jack blinked, “My bed of course, this tree will do nicely! It's got pretty thick branches too so I won't fall too!” He marveled at it appreciation tinging his tone of voice. 

The pooka only stared at him oddly as if he's spoken another language completely, “What are you talkin' about frostbite...I mean.....” He trailed off not being able to call Jack his real name, it seemed to get stuck at the tip of his tongue.

“Um...well, back at my lake I used to sleep in the trees you know? Not many fluffy beds or proper housing near it to rest in when I'm tired.” He laughed nervously at Bunny's horrified expression.

“Wait...wait just a tic, you mean tah tell me yah ain't got a home? Like no where at all tah stay?” Bunny stumbled over his words his brow furred and his eyes suddenly sad and regretful.

“Well...I have my tree by the lake but I guess that's not really considered anything special compared to what you guys have huh?” He shuffled his feet and clung desperately to his crook trying to avoid Bunny's heated gaze.

“....That....that changes now, you ain't sleepin' in a bleedin' tree fer fucks sake!” The pooka rumbled out as his ran a paw down his ears and over his face.

Looking startled by the sudden raise of voice and usage of curse from the usually snarky yet calm fellow guardian he gave pause, “But...then where am I going to sleep while I stay here?” He looked puzzled and looked around as if he would find an answer.

Shaking his head as if it pained him to explain this, the pooka simply wrapped a paw around one of Jack's lanky arms and began pulling/leading him down an uneven pebbled path; one away not too far from the color streams and egglet plants.

He mentally filed away that Jack seemed too skinny for his liking and he would be sure to fatten him up a bit while he was here.

“H-Hey, oiii at least explain! Don't tug, geez Bun Bun I can walk just fine on my own you know.” He bit out.

But before Bunny could reply a small cottage like home coming directly up from the ground as if it was molded from the dirt it's self and not built came into view.

Jack let out a hiccuping snort because all he could think of was the lord of the rings movies/books and hobbits.

“You live in a hobbit hole?” He cracked up holding his sides making sure not to drop his staff in the process of his convulsions of laughter.

The Pooka's eyes narrowed in annoyed confusion not liking when he didn't know a reference to something, “A hobbit what now?” 

“Oh long ears, we so have to get you a dvd player, we have a tonnnn of movies to watch! Soooo many movies and pop culture references that you need to see and learn! Surely you've read the books at least?” 

Frowning Bunnymund wrinkled his nose.

Sure the pooka had read a lot of Terran(Earthian) books in his time but it had mostly been for researching purposes so as not to fall into a culture shock. 

He shook his head and finally let go of his tight grip on the sprite's arm.

Jack snickered again and his lips twitched at the edges slowly, “We'll have to get you some of the books then, oh and maybe even the Harry Potter series! Gotta love wizards and magic, not to mention chocolate frogs.” 

The words “chocolate frogs” made the pooka eye him with a mixture of disgust and curiosity.

After all chocolate was his specialty.

“Chocolate frogs? Who in their right minds would make 'em?”

Literally bouncing with barely suppressed energy Jack inspected his companion's home in awe. 

The winter sprite then turned to look back toward the home before him.

The cottage it's self looked as if it were grown from the ground instead of put together like a human one would be.

It was shades of deep earthy browns, and hunter greens stippled with ware from the sun.

Lazy rows of vines sporting several colorful looking flower buds covered it in entirety, but it looked homey and well lived in.

Something he couldn't remember ever having in the slightest outside the shadows of his childhood memory tooth box that he still hadn't unlocked all the memories of yet. 

The door was a dark green almost brown, painted and maintained properly with care.

With lighter lime colored hinges and handle to open it.

“So is this your home?” Jack asked as he tilted his head in question trying to beat down the jealousy in the pit of his stomach.

“It's called a burrow, it looks smaller out 'ere but it's got lotsa rooms underneath underground.” He spoke as he moved forward to open the door. 

A small but lovely kitchenette came into view the walls painted a lively robin's egg blue, dozens of cooking utensils were strewn about with the mark of a seasoned cook but also a bachelor living alone without the time to straighten up. 

To the right were stairs that lead downward, ones Jack could only assume lead to the bedrooms and maybe a workshop of sorts perhaps?

He wondered what the bedrooms would look like, would they be proper ones like Jamie and Sophie had? 

Or would they be so different entirely that he wouldn't be able to recognize anything?

I mean rabbits lived in nests underground didn't they?

This was sorta kinda like that.

“Follow me, I'll getcha' situated in yer own room.” Turning toward the stairs the pooka started to descend downward. 

He blinked backward when he didn't hear Jack following, “Whats wrong-” but he trailed off when he saw that the usually happy and cheery face looked pale and shocked.

Bunny turned his head and squinted his keen emerald eyes downward at the sprite, and was that a the hint of tears at the edges of his blue eyes?

Fear and confusion surged through his chest as he turned around completely, “Frostbite, you okay?” 

Blinking he shook his head like like a dear caught in the on coming head lights of a car in the middle of the night. 

Before Bunnymund could figure out if the tears had been real or just a trick of the lighting Jack spoke, “I...um this is gonna sound real stupid.” 

His voice shook slightly wavering as he swallowed and his adams apple bobbed up and down in the middle of his throat with the weight of the thickness of his words, “But...are you really offering me....a....home?”

Emerald eyes soften slightly before hes snorted, “Geez is that what this is about? Yah bloody well scared me yah dill! Course I'm offerin' yah a place tah stay! Somebody's gotta keep an eye on yah that's fer damn sure.”

Jack's lip wobbled slightly and he dipped his head down making his white bangs fall into his eyes, “I thought....wasn't this supposed to be...you know temporary for the warmer months?” 

A stabbing feeling found it's way into his heart again as Jack's hope once again flip flopped but this time instead of growing smaller it steadily grew. 

Daring to believe that the pooka's words were true.

“Come here yah cobber.” Bunnymund rumbled deep in his throat.

Blushing some, or in his case turning a bit of dark blue while frost coated his cheeks Jack looked up his eyes glassy, “Eh? I don't speak Aussie slang kangaroo!” 

His lips quirked up into an all too familiar smile of teasing playful banter.

Jack's walls were slowly erecting back up in his eyes masking how he really feels in an instant.

Snorting Bunny rolls his eyes, “It means friend, Jackie.” 

Startled again both by being called friend and the new nicer nickname Jack's mouth dropped open.

“Yah'll catch flies in yer gob that way.”

The winter sprite glared back in kind, “Don't try and distract me Bun Bun! It wont' work!” 

Smirking Bunnymund leaned against the wall and crossed his arms against his chest, “Mmmhmm, what ever yah say. Are we gonna just stay in me kitchen the whole day?”

Sputtering in embarrassment Jack shook his head and motioned for Bunny to continue to lead the way. 

Snorting again Bunnymund turned and made his decent down the stairs.

The stairs creaked some but seemed strong despite the sound, a long hall forked at the end of the stairwell showing two pathways.

“Bedrooms are tah the right, left is me workshop/study. If you need anything and can't find me in the Warren, that's probably where I'd be.”

Nodding Jack looked around curiously, as they angled left down toward the row of bedrooms.

“The green door at the end of the hall is mine, yah can pick any other room yah want.” Bunny rubbed the back of his neck almost nervously. 

Jack blinked, “I get to pick?”

He didn't know where to begin, so he decided on the room with the sky blue door nearest to Bunny's own room.

Hesitantly his hand grasped the knob, and the door creaked open with a small gust of dust making him and the pooka cough.

Bunnymund walked forward and waved his paw about him looking a bit embarrassed, “Ah...I haven't dusted in a few centuries....sorry 'bout that.”

Moving past the undead teen, he walked into the room and wrinkled his nose, “Tad dusty....I'll go get yah some new beddin'”

Jack was silence he was absorbing the room's layout before him.

In the very center of the room was a full sized, or perhaps a queen sized bed. It was far bigger and longer in width that normal human beds, which led him to believe perhaps at one point in time it had been meant to accommodate someone of Bunny's height.

Smiling finally Jack pulled off the dusty sheets, he sneezed a bit as more dust hit the air.

“Tell me about it, dang Bun Bun seems like more than a few centuries of dust!” 

Bunnymund's ears pulled back in more embarrassment, “Yeah well I 'avent 'ad much need fer guest rooms before...”

After a bit of cleaning up the room was less dusty and more breathable. A new downy blue bedding was on the bed, as well as a knitted navy blanket.

Running his fingers across the bed, Jack's eyes hooded momentarily, “Thank you.” 

The pooka's ears twitched some at the soft thanks, “It's jus' a bed Jackie...nothin' special....” He trailed off rubbing the back of his neck again, “Then again...seeing as yah got no experience wit 'em maybe it is a bit special.”

“Well I'll let yah get settled. Come out if yah get hungry, should 'ave supper done soon.” With that Bunny left the room leaving him to his thoughts.

Jack placed his crook beside the bedside table, before gently sitting down on the bed. 

This would take some getting used to.

Everything seemed lovely and pretty darn awesome, but for some reason he had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. As if this was the calm before a storm of some sort.

Hopefully his instincts were wrong, and he was just disoriented at being in a new place. 

Before he knew it he'd curled up clinging to the knitted navy blanket, the scent of honeysuckle, and other wild flowers filling his nose before he drifted off.


End file.
